


Safe Haven

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #16 “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”Bucky’s tired, Sam’s protective.





	Safe Haven

Almost every floor in the tower is dark as Bucky rides the elevator up to his floor. He’s leaning into one of the corners, eyes shut and a hand over his face. Although the serum pumping its way through his veins helps prevent tiredness and keeps his energy levels much higher than an average person’s, it doesn’t make him invincible. A yawn escapes his lips as the doors slide open, and he forces his eyes open so he can see where he’s going as he practically drags himself out.

As suspected, there’s no light on and the TV’s off, meaning Sam’s gone to bed. Bucky should be there too, but Steve can talk for hours if no one stops him, especially when he’s venting about something. Making sure he’s as quiet as possible, Bucky finds his way to the bedroom. Sam’s asleep, wrapped up in the duvet and leaving Bucky’s half of the bed duvet-less. Being too tired to even care, the super soldier strips off his clothes then lays down on his stomach, unphased by the lack of blankets.

“What took you so long,” Sam mumbles. He lifts the duvet up, wrapping it around Bucky and pulling him closer.

“Steve doesn’t shut up,” is Bucky’s response. He shifts closer to Sam, pushing his leg between his so they’re entwined. “Him and Tony had an argument and Steve’s too stubborn to admit he’s in the wrong.”

“Is he in the wrong?”

“They both are,” Bucky sighs. “But they should discuss it with each other, not hide away in their workshop or talk about it for hours with someone who’s just come back from more SHIELD psych tests.”

Sam hums, sliding his hand over Bucky’s back and resting it on the nape of his neck. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to,” he offers, earning a tired chuckle off Bucky. “Hell, I’ll kick both their asses and force them to talk.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Bucky yawns, stretching his limbs out and scooting closer to Sam. “Let’s just sleep for now.”

“All right.” Sam shifts around slightly but tries his best not to shift Bucky from his position. Quickly finding himself a comfy angle to lay in, he swiftly kisses Bucky’s lips. “Goodnight.”

Bucky smiles. He inhales Sam’s scent before nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. “Goodnight Sam,” he whispers. He drops off into the land of sleep shortly after, knowing he’s safe in the arms of the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
